The detection of nucleic acids is central to medicine, forensic science, industrial processing, crop and animal breeding, and many other fields. The ability to detect disease conditions (e.g., cancer), infectious organisms (e.g., HIV), genetic lineage, genetic markers, and the like, is ubiquitous technology for disease diagnosis and prognosis, marker assisted selection, correct identification of crime scene features, the ability to propagate industrial organisms and many other techniques. Determination of the integrity of a nucleic acid of interest can be relevant to the pathology of an infection or cancer. One of the most powerful and basic technologies to detect small quantities of nucleic acids is to replicate some or all of a nucleic acid sequence many times, and then analyze the amplification products. Polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”) is perhaps the most well-known of a number of different amplification techniques.
PCR is a powerful technique for amplifying short sections of DNA. With PCR, one can quickly produce millions of copies of DNA starting from a single template DNA molecule. PCR includes a three phase temperature cycle of denaturation of DNA into single strands, annealing of primers to the denatured strands, and extension of the primers by a thermostable DNA polymerase enzyme. This cycle is repeated so that there are enough copies to be detected and analyzed. In principle, each cycle of PCR could double the number of copies. In practice, the multiplication achieved after each cycle is always less than 2. Furthermore, as PCR cycling continues, the buildup of amplified DNA products eventually ceases as the concentrations of required reactants diminish. For general details concerning PCR, see Sambrook and Russell, Molecular Cloning—A Laboratory Manual (3rd Ed.), Vols. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (2000); Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, F. M. Ausubel et al., eds., Current Protocols, a joint venture between Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (supplemented through 2005) and PCR Protocols A Guide to Methods and Applications, M. A. Innis et al., eds., Academic Press Inc. San Diego, Calif. (1990).
Real-time PCR refers to a growing set of techniques in which one measures the buildup of amplified DNA products as the reaction progresses, typically once per PCR cycle. Monitoring the accumulation of products over time allows one to determine the efficiency of the reaction, as well as to estimate the initial concentration of DNA template molecules. For general details concerning real-time PCR see Real-Time PCR: An Essential Guide, K. Edwards et al., eds., Horizon Bioscience, Norwich, U.K. (2004).
Several different real-time detection chemistries now exist to indicate the presence of amplified DNA. Most of these depend upon fluorescence indicators that change properties as a result of the PCR process. Among these detection chemistries are DNA binding dyes (such as SYBR® Green) that increase fluorescence efficiency upon binding to double stranded DNA. Other real-time detection chemistries utilize Foerster resonance energy transfer (FRET), a phenomenon by which the fluorescence efficiency of a dye is strongly dependent on its proximity to another light absorbing moiety or quencher. These dyes and quenchers are typically attached to a DNA sequence-specific probe or primer. Among the FRET-based detection chemistries are hydrolysis probes and conformation probes. Hydrolysis probes (such as the TaqMan probe) use the polymerase enzyme to cleave a reporter dye molecule from a quencher dye molecule attached to an oligonucleotide probe. Conformation probes (such as molecular beacons) utilize a dye attached to an oligonucleotide, whose fluorescence emission changes upon the conformational change of the oligonucleotide hybridizing to the target DNA.
Commonly-assigned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/505,358, entitled “Real-Time PCR in Micro-Channels,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a process for performing PCR within discrete droplets flowing through a micro-channel and separated from one another by droplets of non-reacting fluids, such as buffer solution, known as flow markers.
Devices for performing in-line assays, such as PCR, within micro-channels include micro-fluidic chips having one or more micro-channels formed within the chip are known in the art. These chips utilize a sample sipper tube and open ports on the chip topside to receive and deliver reagents and sample material (e.g., DNA) to the micro-channels within the chip. The chip platform is designed to receive reagents at the open ports—typically dispensed by a pipetter—on the chip top, and reagent flows from the open port into the micro-channels, typically under the influence of a vacuum applied at an opposite end of each micro-channel. The DNA sample is supplied to the micro-channel from the wells of a micro-well plate via the sipper tube, which extends below the chip and through which sample material is drawn from the wells due to the vacuum applied to the micro-channel.
This open design is susceptible to contamination—both cross-over between samples and assays and exposure to laboratory personnel of potentially infectious agents. Accordingly, there is a need for improved vessels for performing micro-fluidic assays.